Harry Potter and the Three Hallows
by hollytiger
Summary: Starts Post HBP. A rewrite of Deathly Hallows, Harmony Style. Harry and Hermione realize their feelings for each other after Dumbledore is buried, and the result of that afternoon is the biggest task they will have to face. H/HR, RW/LL, GW/NL
1. Prologue

_Harry Potter and the Three Hallows_

 _by_

 _Hollytiger_

 _Summary: Starts Post HBP. A rewrite of Deathly Hallows, Harmony Style. Harry and Hermione realize their feelings for each other after Dumbledore is buried, and the result of that afternoon is the biggest task they will have to face. H/HR, RW/LL, GW/NL_

 _Disclaimer: I don't own HP or it would have gone my way._

 **Prologue**

Harry Potter laid on his four poster bed in Gryffindor Tower. It had been an hour since Dumbledore's funeral, and the Hogwarts Express would be leaving in another hour to return to Kings Cross. Ron, Neville, Dean, and Seamus had already packed their belongings and headed down to the courtyard, but Harry laid there, unsure of what was to come next. Well, obviously he, Hermione, and Ron had to find the real horcux that R.A.B. had stolen, as well as the others so the Golden Trio could take down Voldemort.

"Harry?"

Harry snapped out of his trance and saw Hermione standing in the doorway.

"Hermione, what are you doing up here?" murmured Harry.

"Came to find you," Hermione replied as she walked over and sat next to him on his bed. She looked at his care-worn face. "Are you alright?"

"Just upset about Dumbledore," Harry murmured. Hermione placed her hand gently on the side of his face.

"Me too," said Hermione. "Harry, I want to apologize for this past year. I've been a horrible friend to you."

"It's alright," murmured Harry. "I shouldn't have been a prat myself."

"It was that damn book," Hermione replied. "I was just-"

"Hermione, remember, that book was Snape's?" Harry replied. Hermione sighed.

"I know," Hermione murmured. There was a pause as Hermione bit her lip.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked.

"Why'd you break up with Ginny?" Hermione asked, laying next to him.

"Wasn't in love with her," Harry replied. "Don't think I ever have. She's honestly like a sister, who's infatuated with The-Boy-Who-Lived."

Hermione snorted in response as Harry wrapped an arm around her.

"What about you and Ron?" Harry continued. Hermione shook her head in response.

"Please, he has the emotional range of a teaspoon, we would never last," Hermione replied. "Besides, I love someone else."

"Do you really?" Harry smiled at her. "That's funny, because I love someone else too."

"Anyone I know?" Hermione asked with a smile, looking up at Harry as he played with a strand of her hair.

"Perhaps," Harry said, smiling back at her. They stared at each other for a moment, Harry's eyes darting down to her lips.

"Harry," Hermione whispered, "is it me?"

"Yes," Harry replied. "You're the only girl who's ever seen me for who I really am. I love you, Hermione."

That was all Hermione needed to hear and she leaned up and met his lips in a sweet kiss. Harry cupped her face with his hands, returning the kiss and he laid Hermione back on the bed. They continued to kiss for a few moments. Fireworks were going off in either of their heads as they kissed the other.

"Hermione, we should-slow-down," Harry said, in between kisses. Hermione gave him her response by kissing him again and placing his hand on her breast.

"Make love to me, Harry," Hermione whispered. "I'm yours. I always will be."

An hour later, Harry and Hermione realized that they were going to miss the train and raced to catch the express before it left.

"There you two are," Ron replied as Harry and Hermione hurried into a compartment. "Where the bloody hell have you two been?"

Harry and Hermione shared an intimate look and replied in unison, "Nowhere." Hermione smiled at Harry and he smiled back at her.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The July heat was getting to Harry as he laid in the Dursleys' yard. He laid under the open window, contemplating what to do about Voldemort and the horcruxes. He could hear his aunt and uncle watching the news, hearing of all the attacks occurring in the country. He knew they were all related to the death eaters, but the muggles were clueless to all of the events happening and just thought they were random terrorists, weather phenomenons, and other things.

 _I have to protect the Grangers and the Dursleys..._ Harry thought. Getting up, Harry walked into the sitting room and turned off the television.

"What do you think you're doing, Boy?!" Vernon Dursley yelled.

"I need to talk to all of you," Harry replied. "You're not safe with Dumbledore dead. You need to leave."

"And leave you with this house? I think not!" Vernon replied.

"Quiet Vernon, let the boy talk," Petunia hushed him.

"The man who killed my parents, he's out there, and he's going to kill you as soon as I come of age next week," Harry replied. "I'm doing this because despite the crap I put up with almost my whole life, you are still family and Mum would have wanted you safe. So please pack your things as fast as you can. I'm going to my girlfriend's house in the morning to secure her parents' safety as well. They're normal like you. Someone from the Order will be taking you to a safehouse."

And with that, Harry hurried up to his room to start packing his belongings, leaving the Dursleys dumbfounded.

* * *

The next morning, Harry watched from his bedroom window as the Dursleys packed up a tow trailer with their belongings and furniture. Hestia Jones and Dedulus Diggle had arrived to escort the Dursleys to their safehouse. He watched them leave with a sigh and finished packing his things. He opened Hedwig's cage.

"Hey girl, head to The Burrow," Harry said as Hedwig nestled herself on his arm. "Stay discreet, okay?"

Hedwig gave a soft hoot and a gentle nip and flew back to her cage.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked, looking at his owl. He peered into his cage and his jaw dropped. Hedwig had laid an egg.

"Oh Hedwig," Harry murmured. "You're going to be a mum!" Hedwig hooted proudly as she ruffled her feathers.

"I'll keep it safe until I get to the Burrow, okay?" Harry asked. Hedwig hooted in response, nipped him again and flew out the open window. Harry found an empty box in the cupboard and filled it with the nesting from Hedwig's cage. Harry gently placed the egg inside the box and covered it with more nesting. After securing Hedwig's cage with his trunk, Harry gathered his things and headed down the stairs. Right on cue, Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks stood at the front door, ready to escort Harry to the Granger residence.

"Wotcher Harry," Tonks smiled.

"Hi Moony, hi Tonks," said Harry. "I'm all set."

"What's in the box, Harry?" Remus asked.

"Hedwig laid an egg," Harry said. Tonks smiled.

"Oh, does that mean you're a grandpa then?" Tonks teased. Harry scowled at Tonks. His eyes darted down to Tonks' hand and noticed the shiny ring on her hand.

"Wait, are you guys-?" Harry asked.

"It was a very small ceremony, and Muggle too," Remus replied. "We're sorry you couldn't be there."

"Congratulations," Harry replied, a bit annoyed.

"Okay, let's get to Hermione's and get her parents to safety," said Tonks.

* * *

A short while later, Harry, Remus and Tonks had arrived at the Granger residence. This was the first time he had been at Hermione's house, but it would also be the first time he met the Grangers as Hermione's boyfriend and not just as her best friend.

Harry knocked on the door and it opened to reveal Helen Granger, a smile on her face.

"Hello Harry!" Helen replied. "Hermione is upstairs taking a nap. She's a bit under the weather. Hello Remus, and Dora, right?"

"Hello Helen, a pleasure to see you again," said Remus.

"Hermione's sick?" Harry interrupted, his eyes widening. "Excuse me." Helen ushered the three in and Harry, the box holding Hedwig's egg still in his hands, hurried up the stairs. The adults watched Harry run upstairs and Tonks chuckled.

"He's whipped," Tonks teased Helen as the adults joined Frank Granger in the sitting room for tea.

"Is Hermione alright?" Remus asked Helen.

"She's been ill the last few days, possibly the Flu," said Helen. "I've kept telling her to not stay up so late studying."

Remus and Tonks shared a knowing look and smiled.

"Frank, Helen, we need to discuss your safety," Remus began.

* * *

Meanwhile, upstairs, Harry had entered Hermione's room to see his girlfriend laying in her bed. He set the box on her desk and sat down on the bed next to her. He could see bags under her eyes, her face was pale, and her hair was even more bushier than it usually was. She still looked beautiful to him.

"Hermione, wake up Love," Harry murmured, stroking her cheek gently. Hermione's eyes fluttered open gently.

"Harry!" Hermione said, sitting up. She suddenly felt dizzy from the sudden rush of sitting up.

"Relax Love, lay down, you are clearly sick," said Harry, noticing Hermione sway a bit. He laid her back down gently and brushed her forehead.

"Harry, I haven't finished packing," Hermione replied.

"I'll do it," said Harry. "What am I packing?" Hermione pointed a small beaded bag sitting on the desk next to the box containing Hedwig's egg.

"Everything is going in that bag except for the things in my rucksack," said Hermione. "I've put an undetectable extension charm on it. I've already packed my books, clothes and shoes, but I need to pack my other toiletries and some supplies."

"Say no more," said Harry. "Can I put my things in there too?" Hermione nodded.

"Yes, it will be much easier to carry everything," Hermione replied.

"Are you sure you're okay to go?" Harry asked. "Hermione, you look like you haven't slept for days."

"I'll be fine," said Hermione.

"Okay," said Harry. "Oh, just so you know, there's an owl egg in this box. Hedwig's going to be a mum."

Hermione beamed and got up.

"Oh, Harry, that's great!" said Hermione. The news of Hedwig's impending motherhood made her feel ten times better than she had been. "I'll put an incubating charm on it to keep it warm until we get to the Burrow."

"I'll go get my things," Harry replied. "Are you hungry? Do you want something to drink?"

"Honestly, my stomach hasn't been able to handle much the last two days, so maybe some toast and a cup of tea?" Hermione smiled weakly. Harry nodded and kissed her cheek.

"Okay, I'll be back shortly," said Harry, exiting the room. Hermione sighed and pulled out her wand and performed the incubating charm. Hermione was happy that Hedwig was going to be a mum and Harry was going to have another owl. However, Hermione was terrified to tell Harry the real reason why she was sick, and she wasn't sure how he would take it. Harry returned a moment later with Helen behind him.

"Hi Sweetheart, you're up!" Helen smiled. "Harry said you wanted some tea and toast."

"Thanks Mum, just set it over there," Hermione sighed as Harry set his things down and started to pack them in the beaded handbag.

"So you two and that Red-haired boy are going to fight that dark wizard in your world," Helen said as she set the tea tray on the end table.

"Yes, and I hope you can understand why Hermione and I want you and Mr. Granger to be safe," Harry replied. "He won't show mercy to anyone who is close to me, or to anyone that has nothing to do with Magic or isn't a pure-blooded wizard."

"Frank and I sold our practice already and had our patients transferred to other dentists," Helen replied. "We've used the excuse that we want to spend more time with our only child and to travel the world."

"That's good, that's good," said Harry as he finished packing his belongings in Hermione's beaded bag.

"We'll be downstairs when you two are ready to go," said Helen, leaving the two teens alone. As soon as she was out of sight, Hermione closed the door.

"Harry, I need to tell you something," Hermione said as she bit her lip.

"What is it, Love?" Harry replied.

"You might want to sit for this, it may come as a bit of a shock to you," Hermione said. Harry sat on the bed and Hermione took his hands in hers.

"What's wrong, Hermione?" asked Harry, noting the look of worry on her face.

"There's a reason I'm sick Harry," Hermione said.

"It's not cancer or anything, is it?" Harry asked. Hermione shook her head.

"No, nothing like that," Hermione replied. "Harry, I went to my doctor in private a couple days ago, without Mum or Dad knowing, to confirm what I had already suspected."

"What's that?" Harry asked. Hermione pulled a photo out of her knapsack and handed it to Harry.

"Harry, I'm pregnant," Hermione whispered. She noticed the look on his face and winced. "I'm so sorry, we were so caught up in it, I forgot to use my brain and cast a contraceptive spell."

"You're sure?" Harry murmured, staring at the sonogram photo. "I mean, it is mine right?"

"Of course it's yours," huffed Hermione. "I gave you my virginity, Harry. My doctor said I'm six weeks."

"But the funeral was only four-"

"Oh Harry," Hermione murmured. "Honestly. Here, read this." She pulled a pamphlet out from her bag and handed it to him. ""See?" she asked and pointed to the relevant information. "Pregnancy is calculated from the first day of a woman's last menstrual period," she read, her finger tracking the words. "I had my period the night that we argued about Snape's mother, and that was a couple weeks before he killed Dumbledore."

"Oh, THAT explains your mood that week," Harry muttered, turning red with embarrassment. Hermione laughed softly.

"Harry," Hermione replied, taking his face in her hands and looking at him. "I understand that if you don't want me to have this baby, that there are other options."

"Oh god, Hermione, of course I want us to have this baby," said Harry. "How could I possibly even consider letting you get an abortion? This is the one thing I've wanted my whole life. A family." Harry kissed her on the lips and pulled her onto his lap.

"I'm gonna be a daddy," Harry whispered, peppering kisses all over Hermione's face. They cried tears of joy for what seemed like eternity and Hermione finally took his face in her hands again.

"You're going to be the best daddy ever," Hermione whispered. "I know you are. And I know we're still young, and it's a bad time to be having a baby, but we're going win this war and live happily ever after, all three of us, and any other children we might have."

"Your dad's going to kill me," Harry replied. "I at least hope he let's me make an honest woman out of you." Hermione laughed, scoffing a bit, tears still falling down her face as Harry wiped them away.

"Do you want to go tell them?" Harry asked. Hermione sighed and nodded.

"We should," Hermione replied, getting up.

"Do you want your tea and toast?" Harry asked, pointing to her tray. Hermione shook her head.

"No, I'm feeling a bit queasy again," Hermione replied. "Can you carry that down for me? I'll grab my bags and Hedwig's egg."

"Alright," said Harry, grabbing the tray. Hermione placed the sonogram and pamphlet back into her bag. Making sure she had both her knapsack and the beaded bag, she grabbed the box off the desk and headed downstairs. She entered the sitting room to see her parents, Remus and Tonks all sitting there. Harry entered a moment later.

"Mum? Dad?" Hermione asked as Harry wrapped an arm around Hermione while they stood in front of the four adults. "There's something Harry and I need to tell you."

"What is it, Darling?" Helen asked. She could tell that they had both been crying.

"Right, I'm just going to be straightforward with you," Hermione replied. "Dad, Mum, I'm pregnant."

A gasp emitted from the mouths of Helen and Tonks. Remus' eyes widened as did Frank's, but everyone was shocked when they saw a full-blown grin on his face.

"That's why you've been sick?" Frank asked. "A baby?" Hermione nodded.

"You're not mad?" Hermione asked.

"Mad? Of course not!" said Frank. "Hermione, you know that your mother and I tried for years to get pregnant successfully before we had you. I'm not any younger. Heck, I'm going on my mid fifties. Most men my age are already grandpas or just starting to give their daughters away in marriage."

"A baby? Really?" Helen finally muttered in response. Tears were flowing down her cheeks.

"Yes Mum," Hermione replied. Helen got up from her seat and hugged her daughter.

"Oh sweetheart, oh I'm so glad there's nothing seriously wrong," Helen murmured. "I've been so worried about you the last week."

"It will taper off Mum," Hermione replied. "Morning sickness is worse for witches because of the magical levels. I'll be alright."

"What are you two going to do while you're hunting this Lord Voldy guy down?" Frank asked.

"Honestly, I'm not entirely sure," Hermione murmured. "But we'll figure it out."

"I do own a home," Harry replied, "but we're not entirely sure if it's safe. Dumbledore was murdered by someone he trusted, and the secret of my home may now be in danger."

"Which is why we need to move you two somewhere safe," Hermione added. "The man who killed Dumbledore was another professor, and Snape works for HIM."

"Well, we've got it all worked out," Frank said. "Remember that trip to Australia we were planning?"

"Yes," said Hermione.

"Well, your mother and I will take an extended vacation there and rent a home," said Frank. "When it's safe, you just let us know."

"What about all of your furniture and such?" Harry asked. "Are you selling it?"

"Actually, we were going to put it all in storage somewhere," Helen replied.

"Hmmm," Harry thought. "I bet Kreacher could help."

"Who's Kreacher?" Frank whispered to Hermione.

"Harry's house-elf he inherited from Sirius, his godfather," Hermione replied back. "He works with the other elves at Hogwarts but on Harry's orders he stays at his house in the summer."

"Ah," Frank said.

"KREACHER!" Harry called. A loud "Pop!" was heard and Kreacher appeared in the Granger's Living room.

"Yes master, you called?" Kreacher snarled.

"Behave Kreacher!" Harry shouted. Kreacher silenced himself. "I want you to pack all of the Granger's belongings in this house, including their furniture, and store it in a safe place until the war is over and they can safely return from hiding. Please leave them their passports, clothing, and their smaller necessities out and packed in their luggage."

"Yes, Master, Kreacher shall do as told," Kreacher bowed and snapped his fingers. All of the furniture disappeared with the exception of four suitcases, Mrs. Granger's handbag, and a few other things.

"Wow!" Frank said gleefully. "That is incredible!" He turned to Helen.

"When does our flight leave, Darling?" Frank asked.

"Tomorrow afternoon," Helen said. "Perhaps we should stay at a hotel near Heathrow."

"That is a good idea," said Harry. "The death-eaters might come looking for you here."

"I'll put a couple Order Members on your tail until you safely get to Australia," Tonks said. She sent a patronus out the window and several minutes later, a POP! was heard and a witch and wizard appeared in the living room.

"Frank, Helen, these two here will follow you to make sure you get to Australia safely," Tonks said.

"We'll send word once it's safe," Hermione said to her parents, hugging them both.

"You two take care of yourselves," Helen said, hugging and kissing both Harry and Hermione. "Be safe, be strong, and please make sure you are well-cared for."

"Don't worry, we will," Harry replied. Helen patted his cheek.

"Good boy," Helen said. Harry shook Frank's hand.

"Take good care of each other," Frank said. "Thank you for being in Hermione's life and being the love of it."

"I will Sir, and she was my first friend, as I was hers," Harry said. "I would be lost without her."

"You two have my blessing, you know," Frank said, placing a hand on Harry's shoulder gently. "If you feel the need you should get married, you do just that."

"I love you Dad, Mum," said Hermione, hugging them again. The Grangers said their final goodbyes, and Remus, Tonks, and the other two order members helped the Grangers carry their things to the waiting car. Harry and Hermione watched as the Grangers got in the car to leave.

"Goodbye, darling, we love you," Helen said as she waved to them. Harry and Hermione waved back as the car pulled out of the driveway and down the road. The two order members assigned to protect the Grangers disappeared back inside the house and Remus and Tonks walked up to the two teens. Hermione was crying into Harry's arms.

"Ugh, hormones," muttered Hermione as she wiped her eyes.

"The rest of the Order will be here any minute," said Remus. "Let's get inside."

Remus and Tonks ushered them inside and waited for several minutes. A loud roar was heard moments later and Harry opened the front door to reveal Hagrid, Mad-Eye, Fleur, Bill, Ron, the twins, and Arthur Weasley, along with Kingsley and Mundungus Fletcher.

"Hey Mate," said Ron, hugging Harry. "Hi Hermione. So this is your house."

"Yeah, my parents went into hiding a short while ago," said Hermione, as Harry wrapped an arm around her.

"Yeah, yeah, you can give us the sob story later, Granger," Mad-Eye scowled, pushing past.

"Here's the deal, Potter," said Mad-Eye. "You're the only one here not of age, which means you still have the Trace on you."

"The Trace?" asked Harry.

"The Trace that detects underage magic," replied Mad-Eye. "We think the ministry has been infiltrated, so magic as a means of travel is out of the question. If you sneezed, the Ministry will know who wiped your nose. The point is that we have to use those modes of transport which the trace can't detect. Brooms, thestrals and the like. We'll go in pairs. That way if anything is out there waiting for us, and I reckon there will be, they won't know which Harry Potter is the real one."

"The real one ?" asked Harry. Mad-Eye pulled out his flash and smiled.

"I do believe you are fully aware of this particular brew?" Mad-Eye smiled as he opened the flask.

"No, absolutely not," Harry replied.

"Told you he'd take it well," Ron smirked to Mad-Eye.

"Harry, none of us fancy turning into you, Mate," said Fred. "But you'd do the same for one of us, right?"

"Yes, imagine if something went wrong, and we be stuck as scrawny specky gits forever," George added teasingly.

"Everyone here is of age, Potter," Mad-Eye replied. "They all agreed to take the risk."

"Technically, I'd been coerced," started Mundungus.

"Nip it, Mundungus," Mad-Eye growled.

"And what about you, Hermione?" Harry asked. "Are you taking the potion too? You shouldn't you know."

"No, I'm not," Hermione shook her head. "I'm riding with you, Love."

"Love?" spewed Ron. "LOVE?! You two are dating?!"

"Not now, Weasley, you three can have your lover's spat later," Mad-Eye said, smacking Ron the back of the head. Hermione ripped hairs out of the back of Harry's head.

"Ow!" Harry replied, rubbing the back of his head. Hermione placed the hairs in the flask and the polyjuice potion turned a golden color.

"I guess you really are the Golden Boy," Fred teased Harry. Harry scowled.

"For those of you who haven't taken polyjuice potion before, fair warning, it tastes like goblin piss," Mad-Eye as he handed Fred the flask.

"Have enough of that experience do you Mad-eye?" Fred asked. Mad-Eye scowled. "Just trying to defuse the tension."

Fred, George, Fleur, Ron, and Mundungus took drinks from the flask and immediately transformed into five identical Potters.

"Wow, we're identical!" Fred and George exclaimed.

"Right, everyone change clothes," said Mad-Eye dumping the large sack he had been holding. "Everyone will have a protector. As for Harry..."

"Yes?" asked the six Potters.

"The real Harry," Mad-Eye growled. "Where in the devil are you anyway?"

"Here," said the real Harry, standing next to Hermione.

"You and Granger will be going together on the motorbike," said Mad-Eye. "You two need to get to the Burrow as quick as you can. Do not try to help any of us if we are discovered." Hagrid handed Harry the keys.

"It was Sirius'," Hagrid replied. "He left it to you when you were close to being of age."

"But I don't know how to drive-" started Harry.

"It flys, all you have to do is steer," said Hagrid as the group was led outside and the group mounted onto their brooms and thestrals. "And if worse comes to worse, hit that big button, it will get you to safety."

"What about you, Hagrid?" Harry asked. "How are you going to get to The Burrow?"

"Don't worry about me," said Hagrid, "I'll be fine."

"Head for the Burrow," said Mad-Eye from his broom, Mundungus behind him. "We rendezvous there. On the count of three!"

Harry and Hermione climbed on the motorbike, Hermione climbing into the sidecar storing their bags and Hedwig's egg at her feet. They put on the helmets that had been in the sidecar.

"What ever happens, Hermione," started Harry.

"ONE!" shouted Mad-Eye.

"I just want you to know I love you," Harry finished.

"TWO!" Mad-Eye counted.

"I love you too, Harry, we both do," said Hermione, squeezing his hand.

"THREE!"

The group took off as Harry revved up the bike and hit the gas. The motorbike magically flew into the air. Hermione was gripping the sidecar, her wand at the ready just in case. The night sky was dark and eerie, a storm cloud brewing over. As the two flew higher up into the sky, Hermione gasped.

"Harry, I don't think those are storm clouds," Hermione said. "Go down! Down!"

* * *

Harry and Hermione landed with a "THUD!" at the Burrow what seemed like an eternity later. The group had been ambushed alright, someone had betrayed the group. As they landed in front of The Burrow, Molly Weasley and Ginny hurried out to the two as Hermione grabbed their things and Hedwig's egg.

"Harry, Hermione!" said Mrs. Weasley. "What happened? Where are the others?"

"Is no one else back?" Harry asked as Hermione hugged Ginny.

"They were on to us right from the start, Mrs. Weasley, we didn't stand a chance," said Hermione as she hugged Harry. "But Harry was brilliant! He flew the bike and stunned three death-eaters and took on You-Know-Who all at once! We would be dead without him, all three of us." Hermione planted a giant kiss on Harry's lips.

"Three of us?" Mrs. Weasley gasped. "Oh my god, no. No! Hermione Granger and Harry Potter, please tell me that you two are not having a baby!"

"An unplanned but extremely loved one, Mrs. Weasley," said Harry. "It's all I've ever wanted in life was a family of my own." Ginny was fuming.

"How could you Harry?" Ginny cried. "You cheated on me?"

"No, it was after we broke up, Ginny," said Harry. "I broke up with you because you are like the little sister I never had. I love Hermione, I always have. I was just too stupid to realize it until Dumbledore's funeral."

"Well, at least you are all right," Mrs. Weasley assured, ushering Ginny into the house with a "We'll talk later" look. "George and Ron should have been back, Arthur and Fred too."

"Help!" came a voice as they heard the wards being entered. The three turned to see Remus carrying an injured George by the arm. Harry rushed up to help him.

"Oh my boy!" said Mrs. Weasley. "Quick, into the house! What happened?"

"George and I ran into Snape and he cast Sectumsempra at George. He lost an ear." As soon as George was settled onto the couch, Remus grabbed Harry and shoved him against the wall.

"What are you doing?" Harry yelled as Remus pointed his wand at him.

"What creature sat in the corner the first time when Harry Potter visited my office in Hogwarts?" Remus asked.

" Are you mad?" Harry replied.

"What creature?" Remus asked again.

"A Grindylow," Harry replied. Remus lowered his wand and his grip on Harry.

"We have been betrayed," Remus said. "Voldemort knew you were being moved tonight. I had to make sure, that you were not an impostor."

Just then, the group heard the wards being entered again and Harry, Hermione, and Remus hurried out to see Hagrid, Kingsley, Fred, Arthur, Bill and Fleur all arrive.

"The last words Albus Dumbledore, spoke to the pair of us," Kingsley said as he and Remus pointed their wands at each other.

"Harry is the best hope we have," Remus replied. "Trust him." Kingsley lowered his wand as did Remus.

"What gave you away?" Kingsley asked Harry.

"Hedwig, I think," Harry replied. Hermione lowered her head in grief. "She was trying to protect me."

Hedwig had shown up out of nowhere when Hermione and Harry had encountered Voldemort and the three death-eaters. Hermione figured that Hedwig had followed Harry to her house, keeping an eye on them.

"Oh Hedwig, you were so loyal," Hermione said. Just then, Ron and Tonks apparated in and Tonks ran up to Remus and hugged him. The group hurried inside.

"Where's Mad-Eye?" asked Harry.

"Dead," said Bill. "Took a stunner to the chest and fell off his broom. Mundungus took one look at Voldemort and disapparated." The girls gasped and burst into tears as the group entered the living room. George was laid on the sofa.

"Georgie, can you hear me?" asked Fred, kneeling down to his level.

"I hear ya Fred, I'm alright," said George.

"How're ya feeling?" asked Arthur.

"Saintlike," replied George. "I'm holy." He pointed to the hole where his ear had been. "Get it? Holey?"

"A whole wide world of ear related humor and you go for holey," Fred laughed. "Pathetic."

* * *

Ron, Harry and Hermione sat in Ron's room a short while later.

"So, Ginny's in a right fit about you two sneaking behind our backs," Ron started.

"We were going to tell you," Hermione started.

"Hold on, I'm not mad," said Ron. "Honestly, I'm not surprised."

"Ron," Hermione started. "Did Ginny tell you what else she knows?"

"What?" Ron asked.

"Harry and I are having a baby, it was conceived after Dumbledore's funeral," Hermione replied. Ron's jaw dropped.

"Blimey, a baby?" Ron gasped. "Are you two stupid or something?"

Hermione and Harry's ears turned read as Ron laughed out loud.

"Well, I hope I get to be Godfather," Ron replied with a smile. "Blimey, I'm an uncle."

"Of course, you're our best mate, Ron," Harry said. Ron pulled the two of them into a hug.

"And we wouldn't have it either way," Hermione added. "My two boys, possibly three if the baby's not a girl."

"The Golden Trio is now a quartet, eh?" Harry laughed.

"What if it's twins like Fred and George?" joked Ron.

"Oh god, no," Hermione shuddered and she hurried off to the bathroom, covering her mouth.

"Nice one, Ron," Harry replied, rolling his eyes.

"What?" Ron asked as Harry rushed out to check on Hermione. "What did I say?"


End file.
